You Are My Sunshine
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Love is a strange thing. It can make you do things you normally would not do, and sometimes those decisions have dire consequences.


**This came about because I watched a sad music video. Therefore, I'm blaming it. All its fault. Really. **

**Ahem.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Then leave!" Starfire's eyes were glowing menacingly, glaring at the boy wonder.<p>

He growled, his fists balled. "My fucking pleasure." He grabbed his jacket and put it on over his white t-shirt, breathing heavily in anger, and stomped out of his and Starfire's room with his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. "Fuck." He picked up his pace until he reached the common room, ignoring the three occupants as he made a b-line for the garage door.

The three glanced at each other, and Cyborg turned to him. "Hey man, where're ya goin'?"

"Out." He threw open the door – the only manual one in the tower – and slammed it behind him, hopping on his R-Cycle and igniting it, peeling out of the garage without a helmet.

YAMSTT

Starfire growled and sat down on the bed. "_Chlorbag_." She huffed and threw herself on the bed, shaking in anger. She hated it when they were fighting; it didn't help that she had already forgotten _why_.

She shook her head and stood up, pacing around the room. "He does not have _any_ right to do the treating of me as such! Grr." She went over to their bathroom and went through the door, grabbing a towel and turning the water on the tub, plugging the drain. Once it was done she lit some candles and turned off the light, hoping it would help relax her, and quickly sunk down into the water after she stripped.

She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the silky feeling of the warm water against her skin fill her senses. As soon as she felt herself relax, she was already regretting the fight all together. Why were they fighting? It didn't make sense. It had something to do with…

"Oh. Yes." She huffed. About his overprotective nature. He had all but forced her to stop going on missions after she got a measly gunshot wound, if even that. She was durable and she could handle that; she was not human. He insinuating she was weak by not letting her go infuriated her, the water beginning to bubble from the heat of her starbolts igniting under the water. Oh, how she _loathed_ that word. Ever since she was young; before the Citadel even. She was of a warrior race and being called weak was the worst thing to a Tamaranean.

"_Hey Star_?"

Starfire nearly jumped at the sound of Beast Boy's voice, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "What is it, friend?"

It was quiet for a moment. "_We…just wanted to know why Robin kinda stormed out. You guys fighting_?"

She sighed, letting her head fall back as she squeezed her eyes shut. She loved her friends dearly, but sometime she wished they would not be so interested in her and Robin's relationship. Are they the main entertainment in the tower? "X'hal help me." She muttered, and then picked herself up out of the tub. "One moment please, I shall be out."

"'_Kay_."

She turned on the light and blew out the candles, grabbing one of Robin's t-shirts and the pair of shorts she had brought in with her earlier that day, before the fight. She had planned on a shower until the alarm went off.

She pulled on the clothes and opened the door, seeing Beast Boy waiting on the edge of her bed. She glanced up at him. "What may I help you with?" She put a small smile on her face.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…Robin…yeah."

She sighed and nodded, her eyes cast down. "We had the fight." She went over and sat next to him.

He nodded once. "Yeah, we kinda figured that. He didn't look all that happy when he stormed out." He tried to laugh, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

She nodded. "I am not the surprised." She turned to him with a small smile. "Please do not worry yourself. It is merely the fight of small proportions; it shall be fine."

He smiled back. "Mmk, good. We just don't like seeing you guys fighting, is all." He turned into a kitten and nudged her with a purr, and then hopped off of the bed to leave the room.

Starfire sighed and stared at the wall in front of her once he was gone, thinking things through. She hated this, when he was upset. It tore away at her; she just wanted a civilized conversation. "Perhaps I shall try and find him." She went over to the dresser and flipped open her communicator, tracking Robin's. Her brow furrowed when the blinking light showed up, stopped at the side of the nearby back road. Why would he just stop? To think, maybe.

She stood and quickly put on a pair of slip-ons, heading out the door to talk to him and bring him home. Maybe even make-up sex. She walked out the door and to the common room, stopping to smile at her friends. "I shall be back; I wish to find Robin."

"A'ight girl. Knock some sense into him, would ya?" He winked.

Starfire giggled and nodded. "I shall do the knocking of sense into him. I shall be back!" She waved at them and flew out the garage door and into the night, following the tracer. Once at the beginning of the road she dropped down, not wanting him to see her and try and escape. She took her time as she walked along, not in any rush to speak to him in this mood. She just wanted him back home with her, happy. She kicked a couple pebbles in front of her nonchalantly and then looked up, her brow furrowing at the sight in front of her. The R-Cycle was flipped on its side, half of it in the road. "Why is…?" She looked around for any sign of Robin. When she finally laid eyes on him, her stomach dropped.

"Oh no, oh X'hal no." She quickly hit a button on her communicator to signal the others and then dropped it, running over to her boyfriend, whom was currently knocked out on the side of the road. Blood covered the right side of his face, his jacket torn by some sharp stones. She swallowed heavily and gently turned him so he was fully on his back, his head lulling to the left. She ran a hand over his face and cupped his cheek, shivering when she noticed how _cold_ he was. Both shaky hands pulled off his gloves, taking one of his wrists in one hand and checking his pulse with the other.

Nothing.

Her brow furrowed and her breathing increased as she switched to the other wrist.

Still nothing.

She hastily went to his neck, checking one last time, but again there was nothing. Her breaths were coming in gasps now, her eyes wide as she leaned down to press her ear to his chest. No heartbeat. _**Nothing**_.

She sat up slowly, staring out blankly into the forest, the crickets chirping around her. She barely heard her friends come over to her ten minutes later, calling her name and asking what happened.

"Starfire! What happened?" Cyborg's fear-stricken eye stared back at her.

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head roughly, standing up shakily, and began walking away. She ignored them all and continued, now hearing them all crowded around Robin once he was found out. She continued down the road the opposite way she had come from, her ears perking about twenty minutes later when she heard soft music being played. She cocked her head to the side and continued forward, seeing a small tavern sitting over to the side, the parking lot half full.

She opened the door of the place, the music much louder now.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_"

She ignored everyone around her, walking over to a table and staring at the small jukebox playing the old melody. It read Johnny Cash. Her breathing was even, her mind blanking out.

"What's a big time superhero doing all the way out here?"

She turned slowly and looked up to see a man who appeared to be in his early twenties holding two drinks. She blinked at him, her mouth not opening to reply.

He smirked and sat down on the seat next to her, pushing the drink in front of her with a wink. "Buy you a drink, hm?" His eyes trailed down her body.

She stared at the glass and brought her hand up to grip it, making the man smile wider. She breathed heavily and quickly, then stood and threw the glass across the room with a yell. She blinked a couple times and looked around the room, seeing everyone staring at her in shock. She began to shake and backed away from the table, making her way out the door and back down the road.

Once the tavern was no longer in view, she collapsed on the side of the road and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So sad. Well since I had Starfire die in the last one, I figured I should change it up. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
